It Takes a Psycho to Know a Psycho
by Sapphire Roz
Summary: Loki is back, but has turned into a complete psychopath! The Avengers try to stop him once again, but this time they failed! Fury has to call in someone included in project "Psychopath" and that someone is Deadpool! The only person capable of defeating Loki's psychopath part once and for all!


**SR: Hey everyone! I know, I know, another story. BUT this will be a few chapters long!**

**DP: Only a few chapters?! You know that won't happen. You'll end up writing sequals!**

**SR: And you know this how?**

**DP: I'm Deadpool, I know everything**

**SR: *sigh* **

**DP: Sapphire Roz does not own me or the Avengers... Or Loki... **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1- TONY'S POV<p>

_"Sir, Director Fury has entered the building, he seems quite upset. Have you messed with his eye patch again?" _

"Ha, ha, Jarvis, very funny" I reply.

_"I do try, Sir." _

Stupid snarky AI. I guess that's kinda my fault.

I sigh and remove myself form my lab. I was working on a underwater suit, I was thinking of calling it Rubber Ducky. As soon as I come out of my lab, I ask Jarvis to lock the door and don't let anybody in.

"Whatcha hiding?"

I jump in surprise. "GAH! CLINT! STAY OUT OF MY VENTS!" I shout as I turn around.

There I saw Clint poking his head out of the vent, laughing. His head disappears, then his feet come out of the vent, and he jumps down quietly.

"Man, you should've seen how high you jumped! I got you good!" Clint laughs.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I shout.

Clint laughs again. "Gotta catch me first" he says as he starts running down the hall.

I start running after him. "COME BACK HERE, BIRDBRAIN!" I shout.

I chased Clint through the halls, down the stairs, up the stairs, even around furniture.

I was catching up to him when Clint suddenly stopped and I crashed into him, and he crashed into the thing that made him stop.

As soon as we untangled from our pile, I grab Clint's throat to strangle him.

* * *

><p>NO POV<p>

Fury comes storming into the Avengers main floor of the tower.

"Where's Stark and Barton? I need all the Aven-"

Clint suddenly stops right in front of Fury. He salutes to Fury, "Mission accomplished, Sir."

Suddenly Tony crashes into Clint and Clint crashes into Fury. Tony untangles himself from the pile quickly, then grabs Clint's throat and strangles him.

Thor looked confused, Natasha showed no emotion (like always), Bruce was shaking his head slowly, and Steve face palmed.

The Avengers were sitting at the kitchen table, waiting to start the meeting, as they were watching Tony strangle Clint. They did nothing until Clint's face turned purple.

Steve sighs. "Thor, could you help me pull them apart?"

Thor nods and grabbed Clint's shoulders.

Steve rips Tony's hands off Clint's throat and holds him back.

Tony struggles. "LET ME AT HIM, STEVE!"

Clint hides behind Thor. "PROTECT ME!"

"Tony! Calm down, what did Clint do now?" Steve asks.

"Hey! Why do you think I did something?!" Clint protested.

Steve glares at him and Clint shrunk behind Thor again.

Tony starts yelling, "HE WAS IN MY VENTS AGAIN! I TOLD HIM A MILLION TIMES TO STAY OUTTA MY VENTS! THAT AND HE SCARED ME OUTSIDE MY LAB! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

Tony tries to charge at Cling, but Steve grabs him again. "Tony, I don't think its worth it" Steve reasons.

"Fine, you live another day, Clint."

At that Steve lets go of his grip on Tony, and Clint comes out of his hiding place.

Steve turns to Clint. "Listen to Tony, it's his tower."

"Yes, Mother" Clint responds.

"I- but... um, what?" Steve says as Clint laughs.

Tony smiles. "Hey, Cap, I got a question for you."

"What?" Steve asks.

"Are you my Mummy?" (I'm sorry! I had to put a Doctor Who quote in here!)

Clint laughs harder at Steve's confused face.

"Good one" Clint says as he gave Tony a high five.

Bruce and Natasha roll their eyes while Steve and Thor looked confused.

"Mummy are you there? Please let me in" Clint says.

Fury smiles calmly. "I am so sorry, we have to stop your HAPPY TIME!"

Bruce's eyes flash green for a moment, but then he calmed down a bit.

"What's the problem, Director?" Steve asks in his usual Captain voice.

"The world is in danger again."

"Isn't that a bit over dramatic for Doctor Doom?" Tony asks.

"Its not Doctor Doom" Fury looks at everyone in the room, "It's Loki."

Everyone in the room froze in shock, Bruce's eyes went green again. He gets up and says "Fill me in later," then left the room to calm down.

"What do you mean Loki's back? I thought he was locked up" Clint says.

Everyone looks at Thor.

"I thought he was dead, he died in my arms. He is dead" Thor says stubbornly with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Apparently not" Fury says as he turns on the giant flat screen TV that SHIELD somehow entered information into, and he pressed play.

It showed Loki in a small town, killing everyone there.

"We were able to hide this from the media. But this shows Loki going on a murder spree in a small town located in Texas. He killed everyone there" Fury explained.

"Does he seem to be creating an army or does he have one?" Steve asks.

"The Chitauri would never side with him again" Thor says.

"He doesn't seem to be creating an army either" Fury says.

The TV showed Loki setting a house on fire with green flames form his hands. The camera zoomed closer to Loki's face and focused. His face showed that he turned into a complete psychopath, with his murderous smile, and killer blue eyes. Something flies through the air and smacks Loki in the back of his head. Loki shakes his head and blinks. His green eyes widen in shock at the state of the town he's destroying. Loki looks directly into the camera and mouths two words 'Help me', then his eyes turned blue again and his murderous smile returned. The screen then turned black.

Everyone in the room stared in shock (even Natasha).

"Did anyone else see that?" Tony asks.

"Yeah" Clint slowly nods, "Loki got hit in the head!" Clint starts laughing.

Everyone stares at Clint.

"What?"

"Dude, people just died!" Tony says.

"You find this humorous, Clint?" Natasha asks, raising an eyebrow.

"What? OH! No this isn't funny!" Clint attempts to save himself.

Natasha narrows her eyes at Clint.

"Enough" Steve says, then he turns to the Director, "Is there anything else you can tell us?"

"We looked back at the video's when Loki was captured. His eyes were blue then... I was hoping Thor could tell us what color Loki's eyes were before his attack" Fury answers.

"He has always had green eyes that could pierce your soul" Thor answers.

"That's all I needed to hear" Fury says before he leaves the room.

"He gets scarier every time we see him" Tony comments, breaking the silence. "Well, I'm going to tell Bruce, you coming, Clint?"

Clint nods and leaves the room behind Tony.

"Tony, wait" Steve says.

Tony's head poked around the corner, "Yes, Capsicle?"

"Tell Banner that Loki might have been mind controlled."

Tony nods then continues on his way with Clint.

Thor, Steve, and Natasha sit at the table in silence for a couple minutes, trying to get over their shock.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in Central Park.

The three glance at each other, then run out of the room to suit up.

**SR: So, what do you think? Good, bad, horrible, great, fantastic, hate it, "This story, I like it, CONTINUE", let this story burn. Tell me your thoughts on it!**

**_~Sapphire Roz_  
><strong>


End file.
